


Red

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beastkin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolfkin, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: All sorts of things lurk in the woods. Some are more frightening than others.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Red

It seemed I frightened the boy. That was hardly surprising. Once humans noticed that we were not one of their own, it tended to happen. They don’t usually notice at first. Our bodies are quite human… other than the features that tip them off to what we really are. What was it this time? Was it the claws? The fangs? It was probably the ears. That was normally caught their attention. Soon after, they noticed the eyes and the tail. Humans found our wolfish features to be… unsettling. 

He screamed when he saw what I was. It took him long enough to notice me. I’d been following him for hours that day. It wasn’t the first time I’d followed him either. I’d been eyeing that boy the past two months. 

The first scent of him made my cock swell in my trousers. He was young, but he would likely soon reach adulthood. He didn’t look like he’d had his first chin hairs yet. He was a rather plump boy. I was quite sure that he wouldn’t be able to outrun me. Curls of brown hair twisted down to his collar. I couldn’t get close enough to be sure, but I had a feeling he had brown eyes to match. 

I watched the way he moved. I watched the way he interacted with the world around him. He was soft-spoken and gentle. When the calf he led along the path refused to go any further, he didn’t curse at her. He didn’t strike her in an attempt to get her to move. The boy did his best to coax her along. Fretted over her, worried that she was sick or hurt. He enjoyed watching the squirrels as they foraged for acorns. He stopped to listen to the song of the birds in the trees. He stopped to notice the flowers along the path. 

An aching inside of me. I wanted him. 

I hadn’t done anything about it then. There had been another one with him. A man. Probably his father. I was pretty sure that I could overpower him to get to the boy, but I found myself reluctant to take that risk. 

They appeared to be farmers. Their clothes certainly were not the make of nobility. They headed down the road into town with livestock and crops in tow. 

Finally, the boy made a trip on his own, hauling a covered cart behind him. Maybe his father had been preparing him before?

It didn’t matter to me. I was shaking in my excitement.

_Now’s my chance. ___

____

I debated about the best way make my presence known. I knew there was nothing to stop me. I began following him, moving closer to him than I ever had before.  


Yes, his eyes were brown.

____

I was so close I could hear his heartbeat. I heard it speed up when a twig snapped underneath my foot. That was what caused him to finally notice. He jolted, spinning towards the source of the sound. 

____

I figured that was as good a time as any.

____

I stepped out of the shadows. 

____

Just as expected, he initially didn’t know what to make of me. The scream let me know when he figured it out. 

____

I rushed at him, trying to seize hold of him. He dodged me and ran into the woods. I couldn’t help but smirk at that mistake as I took off after him. 

____

Turns out, it wasn’t even a question of whether he would be able to outrun me. In his panic, he tripped over a tree branch.

____

I was on him before he had a chance to scramble back to his feet.

____

“No you don’t!” I growled as I pinned him to the ground from behind. 

____

He fought to get out of my grasp, but he failed miserably.

____

“Please don’t hurt me!” he begged me. 

____

I wanted to tell him I didn’t plan to, but that wasn’t really true, was it?

____

Instead, I forced him onto his hands and knees, shoved his shirt up towards his neck, and pulled his trousers down to expose his nice, plump, bottom. I knew I was going to enjoy using that. 

____

“Wha..? What are you…?” I heard him sob.

____

I reached over and stroked the back of his head, “Don’t be afraid.”

____

“Please don’t kill me!”

____

“I’m not going to, sweet human. You don’t have to be afraid of that.”

____

He strained to look back at me, “What are you doing? Why did you…?”

____

I tilted my head, “I just want to get to know you better. That’s all.”

____

“I… I don’t… How…?”

____

“I have some things to teach you.”  


____

I was answered with sniffling. He was definitely still afraid, but at least he stopped fighting me.  


____

I loosed my own trousers, my erection sprang out.  


____

It wasn’t the first time I’d mated, not even the first time with another male. I knew I wasn’t doing it the right way, but I was so excited.  


____

The boy screamed again when I forced my cock in and started pounding into him.  


____

“I don’t want to die!” he pleaded with me.  


____

I hadn’t expected him to enjoy the coupling, but I also didn’t expect that response. Was he aware of what I was doing to him? Maybe it hadn’t been explained to him before. Did humans discuss it?  


____

I brushed my fingers through his hair, “You’re not going to die.”  


____

“Please don’t kill me!”  


____

I tried to make my movements gentler.  


____

He was trembling underneath me. He was more frightened than I had anticipated. Maybe he couldn’t even understand what I was saying? Was it the blind panic prey felt when it was cornered by the predator?  


____

“I’m not going to kill you,” I tried to soothe him. It didn’t help.  


____

“Please!” he begged as I continued thrusting into him.  


____

He quieted a bit after that. He continued to tremble, whimpering underneath me, but he stopped screaming. I wasn’t sure if it was because I finally convinced him he wasn’t going to die or he just felt there was no way to escape that fate.  


____

That was when I felt something happening. I knew right away it was going to make things worse, but I didn’t want to stop.  


____

He started screaming again when I pushed my knot into him.  


____

“It hurts! Stop!” he renewed his struggles and tried to get away from me.  


____

"Shhh…” I tried to soothe him as I suppressed the struggling, “Don’t fight. You’ll make it worse.”  


____

He heeded my warning, but continued the pleading, “Please… Please take it out. It hurts so much…”  


____

I felt my stomach twist at the tone in his voice. Broken. Pitiful. I was being cruel to him. However, I was already inside of him. I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.  


____

“I’m sorry,” I lied then decided to tell the truth, “It will be a while before I can pull out of you.”  


____

He let out a sob, “Why…? Why are you doing this to me?”  


____

The boy flinched when I tangled my fingers in his hair. I leaned down so that I was close enough to whisper in his ear.  


____

“I want you.”  


____

I was answered with a sniffle, and he hung his head.  


____

Nuzzling at the back of his neck, I explained second time, “We’ll be here for a while before I can pull out of you. For right now, I can’t physically get it out of you. We’ll have to wait until it shrinks again.”  


____

“How long?” he whimpered.  


____

“Nearly an hour.”  


____

Based off of his cry, I don’t think he found that answer to be to his satisfaction. However, it couldn’t be helped.  


____

“Shhh… Everything will be alright. Just calm down. Why don’t we talk a little?”  


____

He tried his best to stifle his crying, with mixed results.  


____

“Wha…” he groaned in pain before he gasped out, “About what?”  


____

I traced the back of his ear and felt him shiver at my touch, “Why don’t you tell me your name? My name is Ros.”  


____

“Peter.”  


____

“Mm,” I licked the side of his face, “I like you, Peter.”  


____

He whimpered.  


____

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face between his shoulders blades. He smelled like earth, sweat.  


____

Careful not to pierce the flesh, I bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave my mark on him.  


____

Peter sobbed, but he didn’t scream that time.  


____

A sudden impulse. I let one of my hands slip a bit lower. Fingers brushing against his most intimate area. I felt him flinch.  


____

“What are you doing?” his voice quavered.  


____

I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Touching you a little. That’s all.”  


____

“P-Please! Please don’t hurt me there!”  


____

“That wasn’t the idea,” I purred in his ear, “I’m going to try and make you feel good.”  


____

I nipped at his earlobe, “Have you touched yourself here before?”  


____

Hesitation. He nodded.  


____

“It will be the same as that. That’s the way I’m going to touch you, Peter.”  


____

I thought I felt him shiver. Was that good or bad?  


____

Wrapping my hand around the shaft of his cock, I started stroking him, trying to arouse him.  


____

Whispers, unintelligible. Was he begging? No. No, I was sure he was praying.  


____

Despite his fear, I felt him harden in my hand.  


____

“See? It’s not so bad.”  


____

The noise he made implied he didn’t agree with me.  


____

Didn’t matter. I was going to make him cum whether he liked it or not.  


____

“How… How much longer?”  


____

Really? That was what he had on his mind?  


____

I decided not to answer. I knew I couldn’t do it without snapping at him, and he was already terrified.  


____

“Is that starting to feel good?” Change of topic. Maybe I could get him to focus his attention where I wanted it.  


____

“I… um, yes?”  


____

I chuckled and nuzzled the back of his head, “Good.”  


____

Time was difficult to measure. I didn’t feel any closer to finishing when I heard him moan for the first time.  


____

I wanted to ask if he liked it, but I already knew the answer.  


____

He started panting underneath me. Whimpers, different than the ones from earlier.  


____

“P-Please stop!”  


____

Why? It sounded like he was enjoying himself. I decided not to listen to that request. I started stroking him even faster.  


____

"Peter,” I whispered seductively, “You’re so handsome, Peter. I want to make you feel good. I’ve wanted you for so long… I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.”  


____

Did my words help? I wasn’t sure, but I felt him shudder beneath me. He cried out loud enough it echoed through the forest. I felt his seed leak over my hand.  


____

I pulled it to my mouth so I could taste him, “Good boy.”  


____

He probably wasn’t listening. He’d collapsed underneath me.  


____

I shifted around, trying not to hurt him in the process.  


____

“Peter?”  


____

He sniffled, “Is it almost over?”  


____

“It should be,” I hoped.  


____

I wasn’t trying to torture him.  


____

“W-What…” he cleared his throat and tried again, “What are you going to do to me afterwards?”  


____

“That’s a good question.” I’d been debating about that myself. I knew what I wanted to do with him… What was stopping me?  


____

“Are you going to kill me?” his voice cracked.  


____

“What? No!” I stroked the back of his head, “I promise I’m not going to kill you, Peter. Don’t be scared.”  


____

“Will you let me go?” I knew that was what I should do, but I’d already come to a decision. I hated to crush the tiny bit of hope I heard in his voice.  


____

“I… No. No, I’m not letting you go.” I sounded a bit more resolute than I thought I would when I opened my mouth.  


____

“Then what? What are you going to do with me?”  


____

I was glad he couldn’t see me. The sadistic grin that spread across my face would have terrified him.  


____

“I’m going to keep you.”  


____

END

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever posted online in my nearly twenty years of writing. Let me know if you loved it or hated it or you want me to go die in a fire and take my fic with me.


End file.
